<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>彗星来的那一夜 by rabbitnvshi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508914">彗星来的那一夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi'>rabbitnvshi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:29:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-那边有什么东西掉下来了？<br/>-彗星</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua &amp; Jeon Wonwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>彗星来的那一夜</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>圆刷<br/>ooc<br/>文章题目与同名电视电影无关</p><p>或许是个oe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1<br/>
 <br/>
“500年难得一见的彗星H1230,于三日前，进入大气层之后，内核分裂成无数的小块，分散以预测方向掉落，但至今仍未见任何一个碎片的踪影，专家称…”看着电视上播报的新闻，又望着坐在自己面前一言不发嚼着饭粒的男人，全圆佑刚想说什么，又发现一切都是徒劳的，也变得无言起来。<br/>
 <br/>
彗星划破天空的那一天，全圆佑在自家门口，见到了这个男人。<br/>
 <br/>
电梯一打开，寂静的楼道里没有一丝声响，昏黄的灯光像快燃尽的蜡烛，隐约只能望见一个黑黑的人影，埋着头坐在自己家门口,身体微微颤抖着。全圆佑脚步停顿了片刻，抓紧身上的包带，慢吞吞地向人走过去，来人没有因为自己的动作而动，就好像睡着了一样安静，深吸一口气，“那个…你还好…吧”<br/>
 <br/>
对方闻声缓缓抬起头来，一手捂着自己的胃。昏暗的灯光，全圆佑勉强看清他的眉眼，不悦的眉头似是诉说着他此刻的难受。现在想来全圆佑觉得自己荒唐，那人甚至连自己的姓名都没有告诉他，只是用一双湿漉漉的桃花眼盯着他，就让他一下失语。“可不可…以拜托你…收留我一晚。”听着这样的请求，弯下身去将他扶起来，就带回了家。<br/>
 <br/>
你叫什么名字，家住在哪儿，为什么到这儿来？对方半靠在沙发上，听到他的闻讯现实一愣，而后有些无助地将目光移向了别处，摇了摇头。</p><p>是失忆了？全圆佑想，这年头也太容易失忆了，面对这样的人他也无可奈何，摇了摇头不再继续追问，那就当他是失忆好了。<br/>
 <br/>
他自知不是善人，全圆佑很清楚，他现在甚至连自己都快养不活。却还是在那人第二天道谢说要离开，在门口穿鞋的时候叫住了对方，让他留下来，也许你什么都不记得了，或者是有什么苦衷，比起没有去处，也许我家是个不错的地方。他看着对面那人，很平静地说道。反正他家没有什么值钱的东西，不知道是从哪儿来的信任。那人听着他的话侧过脸来，用余光看了一眼全圆佑，闷着声音问了一句。<br/>
“你说什么？”全圆佑没有听清，对方连连摇头。

“果然不管怎么样，一个人的性格不会改变多少。”这句话留在了全圆佑的印象中，也许经过了时间的加工，他也不确定那些含糊的句子有没有变了意思。

 <br/>
好在衣服上不用麻烦，他们身型相近，全圆佑稍微高了一点，除了某些衣服的不合身，对方正好可以穿下他的衣服。全圆佑带着他在家里走了，告诉他这个家里的一些规矩，就主动自己的卧室让给了他。他自己则搬着需要的东西到了工作间去。</p><p>其实全圆佑一直没有放弃从他身上打探消息，他想询问也是帮忙恢复记忆的一种方式，总是每天时不时地打听他的相关信息，仍然一问三不知。你什么都不记得了吗？男人点了点头，眉目中流露出几丝歉意，全圆佑也只能释然。</p><p>没人会不介意陌生人侵入自己的领地，就连小猫也有领地意识。全圆佑有时亲密的动作，帮他拉下衣角，给他夹菜，甚至拿东西不小心碰到他的手，对方都会有所抗拒的避开，看到自己错愕的样子，又立刻向他道歉。起初全圆佑是当他敏感，向他道着歉拉开两人的距离。后来他又忍不住疑心是不是他自己太过主动了一些。<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑的工作不需要正常的出勤，在家里的时间反而多，不常出去。两人谁也不打扰谁，吃饭不是简单的速食就是外卖，那人也毫无怨言。偶尔会一起出去走走，没有目的，在阳光下散心。那人不常主动说话，总是全圆佑在找着话题，调节着两人尴尬的气氛。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
“你是做什么工作的？我看你不是每天都出门去上班的。”这是那个人主动问他的第一个问题，我是一个游戏设计师，他回答道，以前我喜欢打游戏，现在我就专门设计游戏，只需要在家里做，做好了之后带着样品去参加测试，有了结果就完成这个项目，所以我只大部分时间可以在家里工作。<br/>
 <br/>
“那你很厉害的。”<br/>
 <br/>
“嗯？”全圆佑没听清，对上那人的眼，这是他第一次看清那人不一样的表情，是笑着的。笑起来的时候，他的眼睛会弯成一个好看的弧度，很漂亮。<br/>
 <br/>
“因为你把你自己喜欢的事情做成了自己的职业，不管结果是好是坏，至少是你热爱的事情。”<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑抿着嘴没有说话，他曾经也是这么想的，将自己满腔的热情都放到了游戏上。可现实告诉他，喜欢的事并不代表擅长。他的老板并不喜欢他的游戏创意，觉得“老气”。说着他就只能跟着玩别人的游戏，只能跟着别人的步伐。这可能是他工作这么久以来得到的第一个肯定。<br/>
 <br/>
如果你好奇，不如进我的工作间看看。像是对他打开了心扉，向他展示了自己的工作间。他的工作间有两台电脑，并排着放在墙角的桌子上，搞得像网吧一样，设施配件也很齐全。电脑椅旁有个沙发床，如今看来好像就是为了这种情况专门准备那样，对面的墙上靠着几个玻璃柜子，里面全是他喜欢的游戏手办，大大小小形态各异。玻璃柜旁还有一个很大的书架，放了很多书，品类很杂，胡乱地堆放在一起。有小说，散文，期刊杂志，全圆佑没有灵感的时候，都会抽出一本随便翻翻，或者就是认真研读。<br/>
 <br/>
“我其实很想成为这样的人。”全圆佑看着他从书架上拿下来的一本游戏杂志，他指了指封面，上面是今年因为一个游戏大火的日本游戏公司CEO的照片，穿着成套暗灰色的西装的他，将手交叉抄在胸前，作出成功人士的姿态，毫不掩饰地露出手腕上有好几个零的手表。<br/>
 <br/>
“你也想带这样的表？”<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑因为他的打趣，笑得皱起了鼻子。<br/>
 <br/>
“你一定可以的。”他的话语很肯定，眼神很坚定。不像是为了安慰，就好像知道他一定可以一样。<br/>
 <br/>
“不，我还差得远，如果你玩过我设计的游戏，你就不会这样说。”<br/>
 <br/>
不如让他试着玩玩儿，反正他自己做了好几次测试，游戏是自己编制的，每一步能走到哪儿，有什么东西自己都清楚，所以才会觉得无趣。<br/>
 <br/>
“我真的不擅长玩游戏。我甚至连猜拳都会输。”他笑着摆摆手，“你从我这里可能得不到什么好建议。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你…是不是想起了什么。”<br/>
 <br/>
那人点了点头，“刚刚你和我说游戏的时候，我忽然想到的，我和人家猜拳我老是输，好像是因为我很爱出石头。“<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑不信，下意识握拳，伸到他面前，两人手晃了三次，同时做了动作，果然是全圆佑赢了，“你看吧，我还是输了。”<br/>
 <br/>
可他还是接受了全圆佑的请求，说那就当是我白住你家的回馈吧，说着拿起游戏机与他一起坐在客厅的地毯上。起初他的操作还不够熟练，不知道要怎么触发关卡，全圆佑在旁边总是忍不住会提示。显示器上的小人走错了很多路，他也渐渐入了迷，变得兴奋了不少，开始嚷嚷着接下来应该怎么样，好不开心。<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑看着他玩得起劲，兴奋的样子眼睛亮亮的，那些小表情一个接一个的浮现在他的脸上，他不由得也扯开了嘴角。<br/>
 <br/>
“干嘛…这样看着我。”显示屏上的小人又一次game over了，他有些泄气地丢下手柄，回头看着全圆佑盯着自己看得出神，脸不自觉地有些发烫，撇开了眼神，“我觉得这个游戏很有趣啊。”<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑才意识到自己出了神，收回目光，掩饰一般地推了推自己的眼镜，“也有可能是你没怎么玩过游戏你才会这么说。”<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑通常都是一个人玩游戏，玩别人的游戏的时候，他总是想，如果是他自己来做这个游戏的剧情会怎么设置，甚至还会吐槽着说别人这里没做好，可总是在被人家的游戏震惊的时候泄气。<br/>
 <br/>
那人虽然不太会玩游戏，但是还是给了全圆佑不少建议。他不该只把目标人群局限在会玩游戏的人当中，不会玩游戏的人如果能爱上这个游戏反倒会帮助不少。听着那人的意思，他又快开始了对数据的整改。因为被允许进入了他的私人空间，那人也会在这个过程当中陪在他旁边，坐在他的沙发床上，拿着书翻着，以便于想问问题的时候可以随叫随到。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
“我今天要去给老板看新的设计。你还是打算在家里？真希望我们能一起去。冰箱里的吃的，你记得热着吃。”全圆佑今天终于要带着两人的成果去见他的老板，他希望两人可以一起，但是被拒绝了，交代了事宜，穿好了鞋正打算走。<br/>
 <br/>
“Joshua…”<br/>
 <br/>
“什么？”<br/>
 <br/>
“我把名字记起来了。Joshua…我的名字，你可以这么叫我。”<br/>
 <br/>
“Joshua？这是个很好听的名字，看来今天一定有好事。”还鬼使神差地摸了他的头，”好的Joshua，我先出门了。”<br/>
 <br/>
项目展示进行的很顺利，老板和几位合伙人都对他的新设计很感兴趣，没有一如既往地直接否定他。这里面大多都是Joshua的功劳。回家的路上他买了很多啤酒，迫不及待地跑回家把这个消息与他分享。两人放肆地坐在客厅的地毯上喝酒庆祝，看着全圆佑把他的珍藏游戏拿出来玩给Joshua看，让他欣赏自己“高超的技术”，一直闹到天明，又一齐昏昏沉沉地睡去。就像是多年的老友，如果不说还不知道是几周前刚认识的陌生人。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
自从想起了名字，Joshua的情况每天都有所好转，会想起一些生活琐事。<br/>
 <br/>
“我可以试着做饭，我记得我以前有几道拿手菜。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我好像也有看过这本书。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我以前好像很会弹吉他。”<br/>
 <br/>
………<br/>
 <br/>
“你家附近的有些地方我很熟悉。”<br/>
 <br/>
“那太好了，说不定你家就在附近。或者我陪你去看看你熟悉的地方，也许你就可以记起来了。”<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑带着他在街区周围转悠，可惜进展并不顺利。全圆佑安慰他说可能是既视感在作祟，他放弃了能让他想起什么的想法。后来他们的活动范围扩大，不再局限于寻找熟悉的感觉，开始在市里逛，吃饭逛街，甚至还会去郊外看风景。<br/>
 <br/>
Joshua的记忆力其实很好，全圆佑带他去过一次的地方，他会记住准确的位置。还能够帮他找到他家里那些他忘记放哪儿的东西。一定是受了很大打击才会失忆，全圆佑对他的同情又多了几分。<br/>
 <br/>
慢慢恢复记忆的Joshua似乎不太愿意一直留守在家里，靠着全圆佑的游戏工资生活，他开始产生愧疚，也出门去工作。因为没有身份，他只能在平日做兼职，就在离全圆佑家不远的那个便利店里做工。他只做白天，从不在上晚班，所以全圆佑有时去了公司后回家，拿出材料随便做上点吃的，大概半个小时之后，Joshua就会准时地敲响房门，“时间正好。”<br/>
 <br/>
透过便利店的玻璃，看到站在收银台里的男人，即使穿着廉价的蓝白条纹工作服，全圆佑还是觉得他与众不同。从客户的手里接过东西，过机，装袋，收银，再递出去，真诚的微笑从未从他脸上被摘去。从他们这一个多月的相处下来，Joshua越来越开朗，笑的次数也越来越多，是因为失忆将不好的东西都抹去了嘛，感觉他的心情一直都不错。就算他想不起来，这样其实也挺好的。<br/>
 <br/>
“嘿。”他刚走上小坡的一半，Joshua就从后面小跑着过来，拍在了他的肩上，“等等我呀你倒是。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你…今天怎么这么早？”<br/>
 <br/>
“我刚刚从玻璃看到你走过去了，所以我就和前辈说提前下班了。”说着抖了抖手里拎着的东西，“从店里拿了东西，今天就不用又麻烦你做饭了。”<br/>
 <br/>
Joshua渐渐适应了这里的生活，他的的行动越来越灵活。知道在哪里可以买到美味的面包，在小区门口的公交开往哪里，周几超市会打折…没有工作的日子，他也开始尝试一个人出门，去干不同的事，在全圆佑从屏幕的数据中脱离出来想起他的时候，又出现在他的面前。<br/>
 <br/>
“你在看什么？”打开房门，全圆佑看到Joshua正安静地斜靠在沙发上看书。他整个人窝在沙发上，伸直两只脚，交叉着躲在毯子底下，靠在沙发上的软垫上，听见全圆佑问话，抬头看了他一眼，又将注意力转回到书上，“我刚刚去了书店，买了一本新书，很有意思。”<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑端着咖啡凑了过去，站在沙发后面，够着头去瞄书上的文字。Joshua回头看了一眼，立刻蜷起自己的双脚，给他让出一个位置，示意他坐下。将书签放进书页，合上书，拿在向全圆佑展示着书的封面，像是一副手绘画的作品，简单又很别致。图样很简单，是黑色的油画底，用或白或黄的颜色勾勒出飞逝的线条，书和作者的名字用烫金印刷嵌在了封皮上，显得大方，又精美。那是一本很厚的硬皮书，没有书腰，一看就不是放在热销位置的商品。如果是我去书店的话，一定不会发现这本书。全圆佑想。<br/>
 <br/>
“它放的位置真的很不起眼，我也是无意间在书架上看到的。本来是因为封面好看才买的。没想到一下就看了进去。”特意把作者的名字指给他看，全圆佑没有听说过这个作者，“这个作者似乎很擅长写别人的故事，你有空的话，说不定可以看看，也许你会很喜欢。”<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑认真看了看那个名字，点了点头，“那以后，我们就多去找找他还有没有其他的书可以看。”连说着这话，都很自然。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
游戏终于被敲定，老板拿着他最后的成品，在手里玩了半天之后，说这是我这个月玩过最有意思的了，不如新游戏就定这个吧。 全圆佑第一次得到了肯定，喜悦就像顺利发芽的种子，短短数秒就在他心里开出了无数的花，他迫不及待地赶回家，想把这个消息告诉Joshua.<br/>
 <br/>
去便利店的时候Joshua已经换了班，他没有手机自然不会给自己打电话。懊恼地拍了拍自己的头，才意识到这个事实，赶紧往外面走去。刚推开了门，像是想起了什么，顿了顿，又倒回店里，到货架上拿了几罐啤酒和一点小菜。<br/>
 <br/>
入冬的天，黑得很快，那么短短几分钟，就沉了下来。全圆佑拢了拢自己身上的外套，将塑料袋抱在怀里，顺着小坡往家里小跑着前进，刚走到半道，就瞅见他家边上那个空旷的公园有个人影在秋千上一晃一晃，定睛一看，那不就是Joshua嘛。<br/>
 <br/>
那人发神地盯着地面，左脚杵在地上，推动着秋千晃来晃去，像是在想着什么事情。不知道为什么，样子看上去有些落寞，全圆佑小跑着过去。<br/>
 <br/>
“怎么不回公寓门口等，这里多冷。”又是听到全圆佑声音的时候，他才又反应过来，猛地一抬头，嘴巴长开不知道说什么，倒是先吐出了一口白气，“冻坏了吧，回家吧，我买了好多东西。”<br/>
 <br/>
说着向他示意自己拎着的东西，瑟缩着身子，在那儿踱步着暖着自己的身子。转身就往回走，刚走了两步，就被秋千上的人拉住了衣角，“我挺喜欢这里的，陪我再待一会儿吧。”<br/>
 <br/>
几口啤酒下肚，方才的寒气就好像被蒸腾掉了一样，两人各自坐在秋千上，前后晃荡着，闲聊着。<br/>
 <br/>
“啊，我的游戏，被采纳了，如果内测成功，就能发售。”还是要先向他报喜才是。<br/>
 <br/>
“是吗，那恭喜你。”Joshua小脸被冻得通红，缩着脖子，开心地举着手里的酒，向他靠过来，他也笑开了来，用自己的易拉罐与他碰了碰杯，“多亏了你的建议，才会这样。”<br/>
 <br/>
“不过你是怎么想到这个剧情的，让主人公跨越世界线什么的，还挺有意思的。”<br/>
 <br/>
“你听说过平行时空吗？”Joshua没有回答他的问题，“你一定听过。还记得之前新闻一直说的那个彗星嘛？它进入大气层之后就会变成陨石，砸下来。我那时候就想，也许进入大气层的时候，它就去了别的空间，所以到现在也没找到。”<br/>
 <br/>
“所以你就想了这个故事。”<br/>
 <br/>
“大概是吧。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我觉得你说的很有道理。”全圆佑回答道，“不是说，这个世界有很多平行空间吗，而每个空间都会有一个不一样的你或者我。我很好奇，在其他的空间，我是干什么的。”<br/>
 <br/>
“也许….你会是个idol。”<br/>
 <br/>
“idol？在舞台上唱歌跳舞的idol？我可做不到那些事情，我的肢体还不够协调。”<br/>
 <br/>
“不是猜测嘛？因为你长得好看啊，很适合当一个idol。你不一定是一个人，可能是一个组合的成员，你们每个人擅长的东西都不同，分工明确。或许你唱歌、跳舞不是最好，但说不定你会唱rap。有很多人为你着迷，你们一起出好多歌曲，拿很多奖，得到很高的名誉，然后…”Joshua的话挂在嘴边，忽然停顿了，就没有然后了。<br/>
 <br/>
“你是在讲故事嘛？怎么不继续往下说了。”全圆佑被他逗得笑出了声，转过头去盯着他想听下文，就看到他的眼里有什么亮光在打转儿，像是意识到什么东西，一下收敛了自己的笑容。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
当他的唇蹭到Joshua的鬓角的时候，嘴唇蹭过温润的肌肤让他一下子愣住，“吻”这种冲动很强烈，他曾经也有过这样的傻劲儿。是大雨时踏过的水坑，是高中时期翘课翻过的院墙，是成人之后第一次放纵的喝醉… <br/>
 <br/>
Joshua也转过头来吻上了他的唇，像是早有准备，他闪亮的眼睛渐渐在全圆佑眼里失焦。吻里混合着酒的香气，舌尖传来啤酒的微苦，他的手捧着Joshua的左脸，能感受到那份滚烫。分开的时候，Joshua对着他了然地笑了一下，就好像这一切都是他的主意，“我觉得，我们最好换一个地方。”<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑不知道他们两人的进展为什么这么快，当他的唇凑过来的时候，只是本能反应地将它含住。手搂着他的腰，将两人的距离拉得更近，闭着眼睛蹭着他干燥温暖的唇，用舌头描绘着他的唇型，舔弄着他的下唇，将它润湿。舌头从双唇的缝隙探入，顶开他的牙关，就与他纠缠起来。呼吸在相互推拒中，变得更加急促，全圆佑勾着他腰部的手，从衣服的下摆往上探着。感受着他在自己的抚摸中，弓起了身子，从嘴里吐出今晚第一声舒服的叹息。松开彼此，全圆佑拉过他的下摆，Joshua配合着他的动作，脱下了身上的T恤，倒回床上看着全圆佑有些急躁地脱着自己身上的西装，又开始纠结身上的扣子，他的动作很急，扯了半天都解不开一颗。<br/>
 <br/>
Joshua看着他的动作忍不住发笑，抬起了手，躺在床上一颗一颗地帮他解起扣子，不紧不慢，笑意直直落在全圆佑的眼里，挑战全圆佑的耐性，就像是那些主播在镜头前故意的挑逗。<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑盯着他的眼睛也渐渐变得深沉，觉得他们的身体意外地契合，相拥的身体曲线，就像是契合的拼图。紧紧将Joshua搂在怀里，像是要把他揉进自己身体那样。勾过他的舌头，将方才温柔的吻加深。有些粗暴的掠夺着他嘴里的领地。<br/>
 <br/>
“嗯…嗯…“，Joshua被他弄得说不出一个字，头向后仰着，感受着全圆佑对他的掠夺。手还搂抱着他的后背，不让他离开。就像是搁浅的鱼，一旦放手就会失去所有的重心。大口喘着气，与全圆佑交换着空气。<br/>
 <br/>
吻顺着他的嘴角移开，落在他的眼角，他笑起来的时候，牵动着眼角的线条，一直挑动着他的心；蹭过他早已发红的耳朵，剥夺着他的听觉，让他因为刺激抬脚与自己纠缠；蹭过他的颈部感受着底下快速跃动的脉搏，他的胸膛因为情欲上下起伏着；又将吻落在他的锁骨，舔舐着他锁骨之间那个小窝，手顺着他的身体上下搔弄着，他细嫩的肌肤早已染上一层粉色。<br/>
 <br/>
Joshua的动作很从容，没有因为过度紧张而抓紧床单，而是将自己的手搭在全圆佑的身上。即使全圆佑俯下身子亲吻他的胸口，他也将手插进他的头发里，抚弄着，就像是在鼓励。有那么一瞬间，全圆佑觉得Joshua对自己很熟悉，他知道自己的敏感点，刻意抚摸着，让他更加无法控制自己想要占有他的欲望。<br/>
 <br/>
两人的欲望在绵长的互相逗弄中都到了让人无法忽视的地步，在紧贴的身体中间，变得滚烫。，全圆佑右手挽过他的腰，左手穿过他的膝窝，将他的一只脚抬起来，侧过头，将吻落在他的大腿内侧，顺着一直向下，环在他身上的腰，从他的底裤裤头，就往里伸。<br/>
 <br/>
他能感受到Joshua的身体微微颤抖着，慢慢地用吻安抚着，以为这样就可以让他放松。<br/>
 <br/>
话到了嘴边带着情欲的沙哑，“等、等一下。”Joshua叫了停，手抓在了全圆佑环在他的腰上的手臂上。<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑停下自己的动作，有些不解，当他是害羞了，“虽然我是第一次给人家做这样的事…但我会轻一点。”<br/>
 <br/>
Joshua从床上坐了起来，眼里的情欲早褪去了一大半，“抱歉…我…“<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑这才明白了他的意思，挠了挠自己的头，“不，是我失态了！”说着就从床上走了下去，留着Joshua一个人坐在床上。<br/>
 <br/>
等他从浴室里回来的时候，Joshua早已穿好了睡衣，靠在床头发着呆，全圆佑话到了嘴边，又不知道是先道歉还是说什么调节尴尬的气氛。<br/>
 <br/>
“时间好像不早了，不介意的话，还是和我一起睡吧。“Joshua看出了他的难处，主动邀他一起躺回方才差点越界的床上。<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑不敢细想，躺在Joshua的身边，刻意与他留了一个安全范围，他很怕自己还是会忍不住将他揽入怀里。Joshua侧过身来，将手压在自己的耳侧，看着身边平躺着的全圆佑，望着他的侧脸看了良久，“我其实有过一个喜欢的人，他和你长得很像，对别人来说可以说是一模一样。”<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑转过头静静看Joshua，静静地听他说，月光底下Joshua回望他的眼睛就像两个皎洁的明珠，让他一时失了神。Joshua的食指从他的眉间，顺着他的鼻梁划过他的鼻尖，蹭过唇峰到下巴，看着他的眼睛里氲着水汽，“可你又不是他。”<br/>
 <br/>
“那你…应该很喜欢他吧。”<br/>
 <br/>
“曾经吧，现在不了。”拿开了他停留在全圆佑脸上的手，平躺着望着天花板，“以前想什么都觉得是永远。后来发现，其实都不过是暂时的温存。现实是会给人答案的。”<br/>
 <br/>
“他人很温柔，看着人憨憨的，但其实很有趣。有时候反应慢，逗他的时候，看着他才反应过来的样子会觉得很有意思。有时候被惹急了使小性子的时候，会忍不住大叫，那个样子真的很可爱。他也很喜欢玩游戏，可是我觉得你应该比他玩得好。”<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑认真地听着，他能听出Joshua的话语中对那人的喜欢，“那你们…”<br/>
 <br/>
“有些人喜欢不代表合适，在一起也不代表永远，觉得满足了就可以放手，没有什么遗憾的。成年人都知道自己需要的到底是什么。”洪知秀静静地说着，听在全圆佑的心里，他都能感觉到酸楚。伸出手，穿过他脖子与枕头的缝隙，将人带入自己的怀里，紧紧搂住。<br/>
 <br/>
“我早就不难过了，你这样才会让我难过…”Joshua的手却把他环得更紧，他的声音闷闷地从他的胸口里传出来，“我快喘不过气了。”<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Joshua还是没有离开，他们一起度过了一个冬天。全圆佑发现这人比他想象中更加丰富立体，或许是找回记忆的功劳。洪知秀的手艺很好，会做很多国家的食物；他会讲一口流利的美式英语，帮助全圆佑应对没有翻译的游戏；与他一起布置圣诞树，Joshua站在小凳子上将买到的小饰品一个一个挂在树上，全圆佑在一旁护着，将东西一个一个递给他。<br/>
 <br/>
今年，大概是一个温暖的冬天吧他想。<br/>
 <br/>
他们的关系越来越亲密，Joshua依旧会陪在全圆佑的身边看着他工作；与他一起找到那个作家的书将全圆佑的书架填满；看着全圆佑忙碌的背影，Joshua有时会从后背环上去，靠在他的肩上什么都不做；晚上的时候，会一齐依偎在沙发上，裹得严严实实的，一人拿一个马克杯，看着电视上俗套的电影。他们还是会接吻，交换着苦涩的味道，将对方揉进自己的骨血。<br/>
 <br/>
Joshua为他打开了心扉，他们也会做爱。起初害怕被拒绝，全圆佑还是很克制，Joshua主动伸手环着他，唤着他的名字，让他展现自己的狂热。做爱的时候，连他的头发都仿佛充满着生命，随着全圆佑的律动，上下起伏着。他被挑动的情欲在室内荡漾，一刻不停地挑战全圆佑的理智。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
结束放纵后，Joshua蜷缩在床上，汗水会浸湿了他棕色的头发。他将头靠在全圆佑的臂弯里，一手环着他的腰，与他一同浅眠。 <br/>
 <br/>
“如果平行时空有一个你，你想做什么？”全圆佑玩弄着他因为做爱翘起来的头发，一边问他。<br/>
 <br/>
“我的话，导演？画家？作曲家？也有可能什么都不做，说不定我在另外一个世界，我也会是一个游戏设计师，不过如果有那么一种可能，我希望自己可以当一个作家。“Joshua靠在全圆佑的怀里平复着自己的呼吸。<br/>
 <br/>
“作家？”<br/>
 <br/>
“专门给人写故事的作家，把我能遇到的每个人的故事都写下来，比如你的。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我的故事，有什么好写的？”<br/>
 <br/>
Joshua没有回答他，只是凑过来将吻落在他的嘴角，“你的故事远比你能想到的多。”<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
温存的日子没有给两人留下多少，全圆佑的游戏顺利提上了日程，被公司加在了新品发布会上，站在舞台上的那一刻，他成功将自己翻来覆去想了很多遍的台词，向着底下的客户，直播镜头那边的人说了出来。他看在坐在角落的Joshua因为他的发言，开心地鼓掌。好像这一切都很顺利，从遇见他开始，自己收获了一直想要拥有的东西，事业或者爱情。<br/>
 <br/>
游戏被发布的那一天，他和Joshua一起在电脑面前等着，看着购买，下载的人数直线上涨，激动得他一下就被迷了眼睛。搂着Joshua一直说，能遇见你真好。Joshua总是淡淡的回应着他，搂着他说，好好好。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑不擅长交际，新发售的游戏，让他成了公司的宠儿，只能硬着头皮去搞着烦闷的社交。庆功宴上，那些曾经看不上全圆佑的人纷纷过来巴结。他也只能一一应对。他不曾灌下这么多酒，只当是别人对自己的认可。打车回家的时候还晕晕乎乎地，掏了要是对着钥匙孔磨了半天，反倒是被里面的人给率先打开了门。<br/>
 <br/>
“怎么喝了这么多。”<br/>
 <br/>
哼哼着叫着Joshua的名字，就整个人靠在他身上，然后就昏昏沉沉地睡去。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
Joshua走了，可全圆佑还不知道。这个清晨的6点半，大门被拉上的声音没有把他吵醒。他整个人趴在床上，头埋在枕头里，身上的睡衣挂在身上，被子被自己睡得皱成了一团压在他的身下，被单的下摆从床垫下被扯出来一半，压出一道道难看的褶皱。他前一天晚上被的人拉着灌了很多酒，浓度足以使他昏睡到第二天的中午。<br/>
 <br/>
他的房间向阳，当正午的时间刚过，炙热的阳光就开始灼烧着地面，透过毫无遮拦的落地窗把房间烘得闷热，他一个呜咽从梦里就醒了过来，汗浸湿了他的睡衣。他慢慢爬起身，将粘在身上的衣服脱下来，拿着换洗的衣服，准备去洗一个澡。<br/>
 <br/>
“Joshua？”空旷的客厅只有他自己的声音在回荡。凌乱的客厅被人收拾得干干净净，散落洗过的衣服叠得整整齐齐放在一边的椅子上，散落着的脏衣服被挂在了晾衣架上，胡乱丢在地上的碟片被规矩地放回了架子上。一切都显得有些反常，不好的预感涌上了他的心头。<br/>
 <br/>
随便翻出一件衣服往身上一套，就奔出了门去。便利店熟悉的位置并没有站着那个熟悉的身影。他前几天就辞职了，你不知道吗？也是从别人的口里才知道了这个事实，他其实早已做好了准备，在他认为适当的时候从他的身边离开。<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑在这个地方住了很久，大概从他大学毕业，就搬到了这儿。可他一次也不记得这个曾经和Joshua一起走过无数次的小坡竟然有这么长。脖子上有湿润的感觉，他抬手去摸，才发现全都是泪，用肘弯擦掉那些泪水，却感觉越擦越多。<br/>
 <br/>
他打开工作间的门，里面也没有留下那人任何痕迹 —— 缠绕着的线被解开分类卷好放在电脑桌上，沙发床上的被子被叠得整整齐齐压在松软的枕头上。书架上的品类杂乱的书被人按照分类，书册大小一一拜访整齐，这些都是他们一起研读过的书，手顺着书脊划过去。唯独有一本书的书脊是倒放着的，就好像是在提醒着他什么秘密，将书从书架上拿了下来，随便翻了几页，“Joshua…”<br/>
 <br/>
有那么一瞬间，全圆佑突然觉得自己很可笑，原来我连你的名字都不曾拥有。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
2<br/>
 <br/>
期刊杂志封面终于要迎来了一位业界的新人物，是哪位坐拥如今热门游戏排行榜前五游戏的公司老板。如今但凡是游戏的爱好者，谁会不知道全圆佑这个名字。当年他因一款RPG游戏声名大噪，又用几年时间独立成家，创造了自己的公司，成为了业界翘楚。<br/>
 <br/>
“今天下午会有一个采访。”刚从机场回来，就又要迫不及待地进入下一个环节，助理站在一边提醒着全圆佑接下来的行程。<br/>
 <br/>
”采访，是杂志的吗？”<br/>
 <br/>
“是的，首先是采访，杂志那边说不是简单的采访，是邀请了一位很有名的作家来与您进行跨界会谈。听说是作家自己的意思，之后会进行封面的拍摄。作家那边还说顺利的话想找您商量一下给您出书的事情。”<br/>
 <br/>
“是哪个作家。”<br/>
 <br/>
“这个，杂志方还没有透露。说是这位作者从没接受过杂志的采访，更别说是主动要求来与人双方会谈，所以杂志方非常希望这次的采访可以顺利进行”<br/>
 <br/>
“是吗？那你负责跟进协商吧。”从业这么多年，这还是他第一次选择接受杂志的采访，跨界会谈这种采访倒是提起了他的兴趣，如今他也要成为那个封面上那个抄手展示着自己的金表的人了。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
“您好。全先生，终于见到你了！”<br/>
 <br/>
听着声音的那一刻，他还有点不敢相信自己的耳朵，慢慢的回过头，率先对上的是那人熟悉的笑容。黑色的碎发挡不住他发光的桃花眼，圆框眼镜底下那双熟悉的桃花眼。笑着的时候，眼睛会微微下弯会露出一个美好的弧度，眼角是全圆佑喜欢吻的地方。他的身型很适合穿西装，左手不自觉地拽住另外一边的前襟，跟在随行pd的后面向着自己走来。<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑呆愣地不知道如何反应，他慢慢从椅子上站起来。他以为那人熟悉的眉眼早已同他的记忆一同消散在了那年的冬天，可当那人走到光里，站在他的面前的时候，他才觉得他对Joshua的记忆还是如此深刻。心里有万千的思绪都不知道从哪儿说起，他压抑着自己的内心的复杂的情绪，“您好。”<br/>
 <br/>
“您好！初次见面，我是洪知秀。”那人带着微笑，礼貌地向他伸出了手，介绍了自己是个主要编写人物传记的作家。<br/>
 <br/>
望着他的眼睛，那一刻全圆佑才意识到，这个名字似曾相识，只是他现在一时也记不起来在哪里见过，“您好，我是全圆佑。”<br/>
 <br/>
“我对您的游戏很感兴趣，所以主动申请说要与您进行对谈。”洪知秀说得诚恳又客套。<br/>
 <br/>
“那希望我们合作愉快。”<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
会谈当中进行得十分客套，游戏杂志第一搞了这么一个跨界会谈，让一个主持人控场，严谨地控制着流程，引导着整个话题的走向，不让场面变得尴尬，也不让话题变得没有意义。眼前的这个人是自己熟悉的模样，说出来的话又让人额外陌生。明明都是带着一样的笑容看着他，连说话时的用词与语气都相差无遗，却不能与他记忆中的样子完全重叠。他回想那年冬天，Joshua的告别，被一个用圆珠笔反复打圈的名字取代，只字片语中简短的告白打破了全圆佑细水长流的希望，最后只留下他的名字和笑容在他的记忆里滚烫。<br/>
 <br/>
Joshua，Joshua，Joshua…<br/>
 <br/>
他忽然意识到自己对“洪知秀”这个名字的即视感从何而来，他还记得Joshua第一次自己去书店回来之后带着的那本书，黑黑的油画底上，混杂着黄白笔触的流线，烫金的书名一下在全圆佑的脑海里变得立体：“《彗星来的那一夜》。”<br/>
 <br/>
“什么？”话题忽然被全圆佑突然想起的东西给打断，对方呆愣了一下，立刻又绽放出了一个让全圆佑很熟悉的笑容，“难道全先生还看过？那可是我在成为传记作家之后，第一次尝试的写科幻小说出版的书啊，实在太让人意外了！”<br/>
 <br/>
“抱歉，我忽然想起对您名字的熟悉感是从哪儿来的。我朋友去书店无意间发现了您的书，说您写别人的故事写得很好。我们还一起把能找到的您的其他书都买回了家，现在都还在我的书架上，但是太忙了，我竟然都忘了。我记得应该是平行空间的吧？”<br/>
 <br/>
“对，是讲平行空间的故事。没想到出版没多久，就真的有彗星砸下来，还找不到了。”<br/>
 <br/>
“可能是去了平行空间吧。”全圆佑的手指穿过镜框的下沿，从右眼到左眼揉了揉自己的眼睛，“应该是回平行空间去了吧。”<br/>
 <br/>
 
 <br/>
话题进行到此几近尾声，会谈到最后也没有偏离太远。结束之后，洪知秀主动叫住了全圆佑，并递上了他的名片，“我觉得圆佑先生比我想得要有故事得多，如果感兴趣的话，能不能和我谈谈为您写传记的事情。”<br/>
 <br/>
全圆佑看着他期待的眼神，那眼神里的光让全圆佑半天说不出话，看了看对方名牌的样子，黑色的底上，白色黄色的飞线，烫金色的“洪知秀”三个字占据了他的视野，他缓缓抬手接过对方的名片，不介意对方诧异的眼神，手指在上面摸索了一下，“名片...和那本书的封面设计一样啊。”

“看来全先生很喜欢那本书？”洪知秀将手放下，“是我的荣幸。“

全圆佑轻笑了一下，没有答话，让助理将名片盒拿过来，双手将自己的名片奉上，“如果能帮到您的话，我也很乐意。”<br/>
 <br/>
说着对他笑了一下，伸出了自己的右手，礼貌性地与他握了手，眼神没有避让地紧紧盯着洪知秀的表情。<br/>
 <br/>
“您看我的样子，就好像是在看另外一个人。”<br/>
 <br/>
“嗯，您和我曾经认识的一个人很像，但是又不一样。”他对着洪知秀笑了一下，那一刻他忽然有些明白，为什么他也说不一样。<br/>
 <br/>
 <br/>
END<br/>
 </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>